


救命之恩

by luckE



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckE/pseuds/luckE
Summary: 希腊神话向美狄亚和伊阿宋的婚夜车，没有abo设定也没有扶她设定但是心理上绝对是gb，是gb，是gb具体来说的话就是脐橙嗯（暴言）
Relationships: Jason/Medea
Kudos: 11





	救命之恩

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警！  
> 广义gb预警！  
> 没有文笔也不香预警！  
> 感谢阅读www

年少的公主走进山洞里。

山洞里很明亮，过于明亮了，坦荡的几乎不适合作为处女的婚床。她俊美的心上人就坐在光源上，身上华丽的紫色长袍与身下的金羊毛交映生辉。

你看起来真美，伊阿宋对着她微笑，有点红了耳朵，这身长裙很适合你，我的... ...妻子。

这称呼叫公主害羞地低下头去不敢看那双笑意盈盈的碧绿眼睛，于是她的视线就自然而然地落在了他光裸的双足上，接着是线条干练的脚踝和修长的小腿，然后她的视线渐渐隐没在长袍的下摆里。

美狄亚触电般移开眼睛，把滚烫的脸埋在自己的双手里。

她听到一阵轻笑，还有窸窸窣窣的响声，伊阿宋轻轻捧住她捂住脸的双手。

别紧张，嘘，别紧张，他低声安慰她，你只要按自己的节奏就好了，我聪明勇敢的救命恩人，今晚的主导权全在你的手里。

他温和地笑着，略微抖开裹得严严实实的长袍，慢慢躺在了柔软温暖的金羊毛上。

年轻的王子没想到爱人居然在第一夜就积极至此。

突破心理障碍后的少女强势的令人惊讶，那双纤细却有力的双手还没等完全剥开心上人的长袍，就迫不及待地开始抚摸他身上每一寸皮肤。美狄亚的身体里流着太阳与海洋的血脉，这就叫她显得柔软而富有攻击力，像一捧极灼热的水。那双细嫩而有力的小手那样不容置疑地抚摸过伊阿宋身上的每一寸，水一样的无孔不入。

喀戎的得意弟子就很体贴地放松了身体，为她袒露脖颈，挺起胸膛，甚至于有些不好意思地张开双腿，允许少女进一步与他的身体贴合。美狄亚热切而耐心地感受指尖下的每一点震颤，她能感觉到伊阿宋有时会紧张地屏住呼吸，以及下一秒剧烈的胸腔起伏。很快他就没了那副气定神闲的前辈样子，碧绿的眼睛开始笼上蒙蒙薄雾。

他知道自己的敏感部分在哪，美狄亚意识到，并为此感到小小的妒意。在过去的几周里她不是没见过有人清早从船长室里走出来，伊阿宋也不是没有向她解释过这种希腊式的性爱学习的传统，但她不能否认，亲眼见到这一结果时，她仍旧为此感到不快。

她对性爱的了解仅限于最重要的那一步，因此她现在只是笨拙地亲吻抚摸她喜欢的部分。她柔软的唇描摹过身下人的喉结与锁骨，手指则带着好奇反复捻揉伊阿宋那属于男性的小小乳尖——她发现这里能让伊阿宋的喘息从被咬住的手指间漏出来。

你们异乡人这里也是粉红色的吗？她问道，戳弄着已然收缩发硬的乳晕，我还以为颜色会深一点呢，毕竟你肤色要比我更深。

... ...是的，伊阿宋喘息着，脸色是情热与害羞混出的潮红。他并非处子，但美狄亚这份几乎下流却全不自知的态度仍旧让他有些不好意思。他很艰难似的挤出回话，那条极其擅长歌颂诸神的舌头似乎终于罢了工。

美狄亚终于放过了那两粒已经嫣红充血的乳尖，掀开了长袍最后一片下摆，忒萨利亚的王子就完全展现在她面前了。

伊阿宋的耻毛是比头发还要略深的丰饶金色，在下腹形成小小的一簇倒三角。他半勃的阴茎看起来纤细清秀，尺寸精巧，颜色也干净，尾端泛着和乳尖类似的粉红，符合希腊的一切审美标准。异国的公主自然是不懂那些标准的，但这并不妨碍她觉得它很可爱，像极了它的主人。

美狄亚轻轻拢住那脆弱的器官，用掌心托住微微下坠的阴囊。

伊阿宋发出一声压低了的惊喘，大腿内侧的肌肉在美狄亚腰侧骤然绷紧，美狄亚掌心里微凉的东西也跟着向上缩了缩。这让少女感到新奇，忍不住用指腹摩挲了几下，这一下激得伊阿宋猛地挺起腰来，修长的双腿控制不住地紧扣在少女的身后。

差不多... ...可以了吧... ... 伊阿宋喘息着说，难耐地小幅度扭动起来，充血泛红的阴茎在美狄亚手里高昂的立着。放着不管太久的话... ...会软下来的... ...

少女祭司红着耳朵小声答了句好。

她有点紧张，有点手足无措，但占有心上人的强烈欲望压过了一切新手的小心思。于是常年独自驾着马车出行的骑手稳健地骑在心上人的腰间，然后双手撑在伊阿宋的胸口上，俯视视角下的男子性器显得愈发温顺无害，被腺液沾染得亮晶晶的，像伊阿宋身上的其他部分一样让她感到新奇而惹人怜爱。

她俯下身亲吻伊阿宋，然后慢慢摸索着把他吞入自己体内。

有一点痛，不过不算什么，远比不上被沸腾的魔药溅到严重。她只是觉得惊讶，不明白为什么交合处流下的鲜血是这样多。异乡...伊阿宋，她有点担忧地出声，为什么流的血这样... ...是你受伤了吗？

还好，这样的情况... ...也很常见，人类的王子哑着嗓子。他早已见识过半神男性在性事上惊人的健壮，却不曾知道半神女性也这样强大非常。青涩的少女动作得太快，尚有些干涩的体内又生着有力的肌肉，把他的阴茎咬得那么紧，甚至于有些撕裂了他的阴茎系带，叫那敏感的顶端红肿发热。两人交融的血顺着他的阴茎蜿蜒到他的小腹上，带来微妙的战栗与麻痒。

动一动啊，伊阿宋小声提醒，现在他红肿的性器敏感异常，被若有若无的柔软滑腻触感逼得要发疯。可那看似轻盈的女孩被情欲与担忧搅得困惑，下意识地把他压制得死死的，连伊阿宋控制不住的数次夹腿和顶腰都被化解成几下调情似的痉挛。于是他难以克制地抓紧了美狄亚压在他胸口的右手，几乎是下意识地用上了他唱祭歌时的嗓音，求求你——动一动啊。

拥有神血的女孩被惊醒了，心上人年轻的，浸透了海风气味的身体让她脸红心跳，于是她再次吻住她渴慕已久的唇舌。年轻而优秀的骑手便模仿着御马的节奏动作起来。

伊阿宋断断续续的呻吟被碾碎在唇齿间，他最脆弱的部分被紧紧束缚在他妻子高热的，正逐渐分泌出丰沛液体的体内，这让他恍惚间有种置身蟒蛇腹中的错觉。或者那其实是危险的预感吗？难道女巫的灵药竟是他偿还不起的赐福？他在意乱情迷中支离破碎地想着，美狄亚散发着幽香的金色长发散在他的脸上和肩上，她的手则在他大腿内侧细腻的皮肤上流连不已。她的触感多么柔软，可她的动作又多么强硬啊。

即将到达高潮时伊阿宋控制不住地弓起身子，几乎全程被咬在口中的右手也终于不由自主地抱住了美狄亚纤细的腰身。可美狄亚居然先他一步紧紧地抱住了他的肩头，修剪整齐的指甲扎进他的皮肉，她珍珠般洁白的小牙也浅浅没进他的肩膀里。

他终于呻吟着射精。

学习能力极强的少女在令人头晕目眩的快乐中爱怜地抚摸心上人汗湿的侧脸，亲吻他的眼睛，然后带着远胜刚才的熟练继续起伏着，无师自通地收紧体内用力吸吮他半软的性器。直到它重新战战兢兢地挺立，颤抖，然后被过度的快感逼得落泪，再周而复始。

在做到不知第几次的时候伊阿宋终于坦诚地带着哭腔叫出声来，说慢一点，不要了，不要碰那里，已经不行了。他半闭着眼睛喘息着，泄露甜腻的呻吟，他象征性地扭动劲瘦的腰肢躲避在他各处敏感带游走的十指，金色的额发被汗水粘在额头上，碧绿的眼睛里一片迷蒙。他这些话说的那样娴熟又那样不知羞耻，似乎是在情热中忘记了和他做爱的是他的新婚妻子而非他身强体壮又经验丰富的某位师兄。这就叫他的妻子隐隐约约感到嫉妒的刺痛，叫她越发花心思地刺激他的乳尖手腕与双腿之间，直到他模糊不清地求饶着，带着灼烧感的软垂阴茎彻底从她身体中滑落，全身都包裹在淋漓的汗水中为止。

是不是我太过分了？美狄亚从他身上下来后躺在他身边问他，温柔地梳理他的长发，心中那份带有攻击性的占有欲正随着热度逐渐减弱。你还好吧？

伊阿宋轻喘着摇头，给了她一个温和的微笑，周身淋漓的汗水在金羊毛的映衬下闪闪发光。美狄亚就突然觉得他遥远了，即使他身上还遍布着被她抓出的红痕，即使他阴茎和小腹上还残留着她的体液。

他说没关系，没关系，无以为报救命之恩。


End file.
